What's Gotten Into Abby?
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: The Kids Next Door are still the normal 10 year olds that we all know, but something is wrong with Numbuh 5, something that seems to be haunting her. What could it be?
1. Showing Signs

**Welcome to a new story, enjoy.**

Nothing new was going on in the giant treehouse in the middle of Cleveland, everyone and everything was staying the same. Adult tyranny was still going on while the Kids Next Door were fighting back to stop it from happening. The infamous Sector V was the main group in the KND. Lead by their workaholic leader, Numbuh 1. Everything was going just as it had before. Then one day it was the Delightful Children's birthday party and as usual they were hogging their cake to themselves, this time they were broadcasting it on every television station in the world, and they were going to eat it inside of the Statue of Liberty. Sector V immediately stepped in and tried to take the cake from them, but failed. As they traveled back home everyone was mad, especially Numbuh 5, which was quite unusual for her, she usually just sat there quietly but not today.

The next day they all got up and ate breakfast, and after they started to wake up, they had the whole day to themselves. Numbuh's 1 and 2 were playing video games while Numbuh 3 watched and Numbuh 5 read a magazine.

"Well, since I'm not playin', I'm gonna go get me a soda." Numbuh 4 says as he gets up and walks to the fridge

"Hey Numbuh 4, while you're over there, can you check the calendar, I can't remember the date"

"Sure thing Numbuh 2"

Numbuh 4 walked over to the calendar and looked closely at it.

"Um, I don't see it" Numbuh 4 said

"I know it's Wednesday so look at those" Numbuh 2 responded

"Yeah, I still don't see it"

"Well look towards the later dates, I know it's late in the month."

"Found it! It's October 39th" Numbuh 4 shouted

"Numbuh 5 put down her magazine and looked at Numbuh 4

"Are you serious now?" Numbuh 5 says

"Yeah it is Wednesday and that's the last Wednesday on the month"

Numbuh 5 gets up and stands over Numbuh 4, "There's only 31 days in the month of October fool, we just forgot to change the calendar to November"

Numbuh 5 then flips the calendar to November

"And what makes you think that you're right, you could've just miscounted" Numbuh 4 says

"Shut up stupid"

"Wha, did you just call me stupid?"

"Yep, what you gonna do about it baby?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm a creative genius! I made an extra 8 days in one month, who else as ever done that?" Numbuh 4 says in a cocky tone

Numbuh 5 then grabs Numbuh 4 by his sweatshirt collar and says, "There's only 31 days in the month, now quit being a dumbass and just shut yo' big freakin' mouth!"

Numbuh 5 then threw Numbuh 4 to the ground as everyone is staring at her in shock, she then looks at all of them with an intimidating stare and walks out of the room.

"What did Numbuh 5 just say?" Numbuh 3 said

"She, she just said a curse word" Numbuh 1 says

"She's been a little angry for a while now, what do you think's gotten into her?" Numbuh 2 asks

"She's probably just mad about what happened yesterday with the Delightful Children's birthday cake" Numbuh 1 says

"But she never gets mad, she's always just cool and calm, now it seems as like she's always mad at something."

"Like I said Numbuh 2, she's probably just mad about yesterday."

"Well, you may be right, I think I may go talk to her later, she sounds like she needs someone to talk to." Numbuh 2 says

Numbuh 4 is still just sitting on the kitchen floor with his mouth hung open and his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"What's gotten into Abby?" Numbuh 4 asks himself

**So, what has gotten into Abby? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Missing

**We now go later into the same day.**

Numbuh 2 waited for about an hour to try and talk to Numbuh 5, he wanted to give her a chance to calm down, he then walked through the long hallway of the treehouse and stood in front of the room with the big red number 5 on it.

*Knock Knock* "Hey Numbuh 5, I just wanted to talk and see what was going on."

*No answer*

"C'mon Abby, I know that you're upset about not getting the delightful children's cake but we do get 4 more chances this year and we still have a ton of villians that we'll take down."

*Still no answer*

"Abby, are you there?"

*Still no answer*

Numbuh 2 grabs the doorknob, turns it, opens the door, and a giant breeze hits him, shivers sent down his spine. He looks around and behind Numbuh 5's couch he sees her window open with the night sky in the background. Numbuh 2 runs to the window and looks outside, he sees a lot of blankets, 13 to be exact, all tied together forming a line that someone could easily repel down to the ground.

"Where could she have gone?" Numbuh 2 says

Numbuh 2 then runs down the hall and hits the emergency button and a loud alarm rings. Everyone then runs out of their rooms in their pajama's.

"What's the emergency Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Hey, where's Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asks

"That's the emergency, she's gone, I checked in her room and her window was open with blankets hanging out of it, she went somewhere, and she didn't tell us where she was going." Numbuh 2 states

"Well it's going to be our job to find her, everyone to the ship now!" Numbuh 1 says as they all go running to their ship

The ship goes flying into the air as Numbuh 4 looks on the map throughout the city

"Numbuh 4, do you have any readings?"

"None, I've checked every villains house in town and still nothing"

"What about you Numbuh 3, anything?"

"OH OH I've got it!"

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I've got the high score in Galaga!"

*facepalm* "So, you've got nothing on Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Oh no, sorry"

"Well start looking, Numbuh 2 fly to the west"

"The west? But that's where Father lives"

"Precisely, he could have sent the delightful children over to our treehouse to kidnap Numbuh 5"

"But how would they get passed the defense system?" Numbuh 2 asks

"The defense system is made to stop teenagers and adults, they are kids just like us" Numbuh 1 says

*Gulp* "I, I didn't even think of that"

Nmbuh 2 then puts the ship to full speed and they rush to Father's mansion. They eventually make it and fly over the mansion.

"Got anything Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asks

"I've got no readings on a Kids Next Door operative"

*sigh* "What about you Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 1 looks over and sees Numbuh 3 playing an arcade game.

"Numbuh 3! Stop playing games! We're looking for Nubmuh 5!"

"I don't think that's a game Numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 says

"What are you talking... about?" Numbuh 1 asks as he now sees ships flying and shooting at there's.

"Teenagers, of course. Numbuh 3, continue firing, Numbuh 4 deploy the missiles, Numbuh 2 continue steering the ship"

"Roger Captain" Numbuh 2 says

The teenagers and the KND fire shot after shot at each other, Numbuh 4's missiles take out 3 of the 5 ships while Numbuh 3 shoots down the 4th ship with ease.

"All of that Galaga really helps with my accuracY!" Numbuh 3 says as the ship gets hit and she is knocked out of her chair.

The 2 ships stare at each other. Numbuh 1 gets on the microphone.

"Give up now while you still can teenager"

"You dumb little brats dare to tell me to surrender after what you did to my sister" The teenager responds

"Cree?!" Numbuh 2 says

"What are you talking about? Numbuh 5 ran away and we were looking for her until you teenagers started to attack us." Numbuh 1 responds

"You idiots! She's back at our house..."

*A brief pause*

"Numbuh 4, you didn't check her house?" Numbuh 1 whispers

"Well you said to check the villains houses"

"Cree works for the villains and she's Numbuh 5's sister, you didn't think about checking her house?"

"No"

*facepalm* "Well if she's back at your house, then why didn't she tell us she was leaving?" Numbuh 1 says to Cree

"Because of what you brats did to her" Cree responds

"What did we do to her?" Numbuh 2 asks to Numbuh 1

Before he can ask Cree, she starts to fire on their ship.

"Numbuh 3 keep shooting, Numbuh 4 launch the chewy pellets now!" Numbuh 1 yells

"You've got it" Numbuh 4 then fires the chewy pellets at Cree's ship, but they merely bounce off having no affect what so ever. Meanwhile, Cree's ship is firing rounds at lightning speed.

"I thought you two didn't like each other" Numbuh 1 says into the mic

"We may be rivals, but we're still sisters and I'll take care of her from any harm she has with you brats"

"But we didn't do anything to hurt her" Numbuh 1 says

Suddenly, a huge round hits the front of their ship.

"Numbuh 1, we've been hit badly, we're going down" Numbuh 2 says

"Everyone abort! Abandon ship!" Numbuh 1 says

They all parachute out of the ship before it crashes. They all fall to the ground with their parachutes landing on top of them.

"Yay let's do that again!" Numbuh 3 says

"I'll see you punks later" Cree says as she flies away

"What is she talking about?" Numbuh 4 asks, "We didn't do anything to Numbuh 5, in fact she looked like she was about to kill me this morning and she says that we hurt her?! She's going to pay for this!"

"Calm down Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 says

"Calm down?! She just blew up our ship and we're 2 miles from the treehouse! How can you tell me" *Slap*

Numbuh 3 slaps Numbuh 4 up the side of the head, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Seriously calm down, I'm just as upset as you are. Do you know how long I spent on that ship, and now look at it, it's burned and crushed into a ka-gillion pieces." Numbuh 2 says as he starts to cry

"Guys, let's just get up and go back to the treehouse and call it a night" Numbuh 1 says

"Yeah, I'm tired and Sleepy Head Rainbow Monkey is probably wondering where I am right now." Numbuh 3 says

"That's the second time we've been beaten in the last 2 days, what is going on?!" Numbuh 4 asks

"We've been outplayed that's what happened, we were unprepared to take the delightful children's cake and we had a missing operative when we were attacked by the teenagers" Numbuh 1 says

"And are we just going to let Numbuh 5 stay at home?!" Numbuh 4 asks

"I think she need some alone time" Numbuh 2 says

"But..."

"C'mon, if she doesn't want to be around us then we should just let her go" Numbuh 2 says

*sigh* "I still don't like it" Numbuh 4 says

They finally arrive back to the treehouse, Numbuh 1 puts in the access code and they walk in when they see a familiar face sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 2 asks surprisingly

"Wassup ya'll?" Numbuh 5 responds

"What, but, they, you, we" Numbuh 4 stumbles

"Where have you been?! We just went searching through half the city looking to find you." Numbuh 1 says

"And we were attacked by your sister" Numbuh 3 adds

"Uh? Oh yeah, right, she can get a little crazy like that" Numbuh 5 says

"And she said that you went home and you said that we did something to you" Numbuh 1 says

"Well, I haven't been home all day" Numbuh 5 says

"Abby, what's been going on with you, over the last few days you've been acting stra..." Numbh 2 gets cut off, "I already told you, I'm fine, now just please leave me alone." Numbuh 5 then gets up and walks to her room and slams the door shut. The others just stand there, speechless.

**What is with the strange events? Where was Numbuh 5? Why does she get mad whenever someone asks her if she's ok? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Nighttime Tussle

_Thank you for patience. Enjoy._

**It's been a few days since Numbuh 5's "episode" but it seems like everything has gone back to normal, until this day.**

Numbuh 1 was pumped, in 4 days Sector V had defeated Mr. Boss, The Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, and... The Toiletnator. Numbuh 1 was as hyped as ever.

"WOOO HOOOO, can you believe it gang?! We're doing so great! I wanna go on another mission! C'mon guys Whadaya say?"

"I say you need to take a chill pill Nigel"

Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrow, Numbuh 5 never called him by his real name.

"Uh, did you just call me by my first name?" He asked

"Yeah, why? You gotta a problem with your name?" Numbuh 5 asked

"No, it's just that, well, you always call me Numbuh 1"

"Well, I likes to change it up a little" Numbuh 5 responds

Another thing Numbuh 1 noticed was that Abby wasn't talking in the third person point of view she was so famous for. Even during missions he noticed that she was a little hesitant to do anything that she normally was so decisive on.

"Well, great work team, you've earned the night off"

"I thought you said you wanted to go on another mission" Numbuh 3 said

"Well, uh, I changed my mind"

"But..." Numbuh 3 gets elbowed by Numbuh 4, "OW!"

"If he doesn't want to go on a mission, then don't tempt him" Numbuh 4 whispers to Numbuh 3

"Yeah, I'm exhausted" Numbuh 2 whispers

"You guys can do whatever you want for the rest of the night" Numbuh 1 says

Everyone starts to walk to their rooms, except for Numbuh 1. He stands there and asks, "Abby, can I talk to you?"

Abby stops in her tracks, "Uh, yeah sure"

She and Nigel then walk over to the couch in front if the giant TV

"Abby listen, I've noticed that you've been acting, differently" Numbuh 1 says

"Well I'm just changin'"

"But it's just that your biggest assets are seemingly, how should I explain it? Non existent anymore"

"It's like I said Nigel, I'm changin' and so will you and Numbuh 2, and everyone as they start to get older"

"Yes I know, but the biggest things about your personality are changing, for example, you called me Nigel, I've never heard you call me Nigel before, not even when we were in Kindergarten"

"I just called you by your real name, there's nothing wrong with that"

"And that's another thing, you say "I" know, you always speak in third person"

"Well that's just..."

"And you're becoming more and more hesitant to pull the trigger on enemies"

"Look, I've had a rough few days, I just want to get some rest..."

"And you've become more grumpy..."

"SHUT UP! You need to calm down and stay out my business ok?! You don't need to know any of my private business, or why I'm doing stuff differently! So shut the hell up!" Numbuh 5 yells as she gets up in Numbuh 1's face and pokes him

Numbuh 5's sudden rage is so loud, it wakes up all of the rest of Sector V, as they all run out of their bedrooms simultaneously.

"What the crud is going on out here?" Numbuh 4 asks

"I heard screaming, lots of it" Numbuh 2 says

They all see a pissed off Numbuh 5 hovering over a frightened Numbuh 1.

"What's going on out here?" Numbuh 3 asks

"Yeah, what awe you doin' to Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 angrily asks

"He was just about to go to bed, right Nigel?" Numbuh 5 slowly says with a very threatening tone

"Um, uh, oh yeah! I was just going to bed, hahahaha (Nervous laugh) so um, good night team"

"Goodnight Numbuh 1! Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bight! Hehehe" Numbuh 3 cheerfully says as she goes back to her room

"Just try to keep it down will ya?" Numbuh 4 says as he walks back into his room

Numbuh 2 doesn't say anything, he just stands there looking at Abby, knowing that what she had told them was a big fat lie, and he was going to find out what had suddenly gotten into his friend.

**Why did Numbuh 5 suddenly go off on Numbuh 1? Why has she changed so much in such a short time period? What will detective Hoagie find out about Abby? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Detective Hoagie

**It is nighttime in Cleveland, and Numbuh 2 has had enough worrying about Numbuh 5. So Detective Hoagie is now on the case. This chapter will be told from his point of view.**

This was not a usual job for me. Usually I'm the school detective, and there was that one time I had to get chocolate sauce for Mr. Sanban, and the time I had to bust Mushi for putting a fork into Numbuh 3's rainbow monkey. But other than that, I work in the hallways of Gallagher Elementary.

But this, this is something different, this isn't just finding out how everyone was getting pink eye in the school, this isn't about what Numbuh 3 should color the states on her map for Social Studies class, no this is much, much bigger than that. This is for my friend. This is personal for Abby and for me.

It was 2 in the morning, everyone was asleep, or so Abby thought. I drank 5 bottles of soda earlier in the day to keep me awake, and because I love the taste of grape soda. But anyway, I waited in my aircraft until I saw Abby sneak out of her room the same way she did a few days earlier, tying blankets together and repelling out of her window and down to the grass below the treehouse.

I followed Abby, but I couldn't use one of my aircrafts because she would notice, they are pretty loud after all. So I had to keep up on foot. Needless to say, it was tough to keep up with her.

*Shows Abby running and Hoagie closely behind her panting like crazy and about to pass out*

I could tell that this was going to be a tough one.

Abby ran for what seemed like forever, it felt like forever because I had to follow her. Eventually though, Abby finally stopped running and stood in front of a small house. The house itself didn't look too suspicious, but the way Abby was looking at it, she made it look like a suspicious scene.

The door suddenly opened, from the angle that I was at, I couldn't see who was on the other side, but Abby was talking to them. She looked to her left, then to her right where I was at, however because of my great hiding abilities, she couldn't see me. She then gave the person slips of paper that were in her pockets.

Once she handed over those slips of paper, she looked at the person for a few seconds, she was waiting for something. I tried to get a better view of the person on the other side of the door, but every time I tried to move to a better spot, I made a lot of noise, mostly because of all of the leaves on the branches that I was standing on.

Abby then gets a little upset about something and she starts to raise her voice at the person, she raised her voice high enough that I could make out some words that she was saying. I heard, "I did my part, now you hold up your end of the deal"

After a few more minutes of arguing, the person behind the door eventually threw a bag at Abby, she caught but fell back because it caught her of guard. The door then slammed shut in her face. She got up, very mad, mad like she had been all week.

She then started walking home, I waited until she was a good distance ahead of me before I started walking back to the treehouse. She climbed back up to her room using the blankets she had used to get out of the treehouse. I, had some trouble getting back into the treehouse unnoticed.

*Hoagie tries climbing, crawling, jumping, scaling, doing almost everything to get back into the treehouse unnoticed*

Luckily for me, I had my old fly costume buried outside the treehouse, and it still worked. I flew my way up to my room and took notes about everything that had happened that night.

I now have some theories about what is wrong with Abby, but there are still a lot of questions to be answered, I have a feeling that this case is going to need me again in the future.

**Why couldn't Detective Hoagie find anything more about what is going on with Abby? Who was Abby talking to? What did she give to the unknown assailant? What was in the bag that the individual gave to Abby for her "payment?" Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Mail Call

**We now take you back inside the treehouse a day after Detective Hoagie went on his nightly stroll.**

"Numbuh 2, you look like crap"

"Thanks Numbuh 4, I really needed to here that"

"Anytime pal"

Not exactly the way Numbuh 2 wanted to wake up after getting only 3 hours of sleep. The problem was he couldn't stop thinking about Numbuh 5, he tried to think of everything, anything for Abby to have an explanation for what he saw last night. He stayed up at his desk, just thinking, even drawing what he saw and writing what he thought until, eventually, he fell asleep on his desk.

Numbuh 2 put his cereal in his bowl and started to munch when Numbuh 1 came in.

"Alright team, we've gotta problem"

"What?" Numbuh 3 asked

"We have uh..."

Awkward silence for a second

"Uh, where's Numbuh 5?"

"Where do ya think? She's at her house again" Numbuh 4 annoyingly says

"What?! I just don't get her, one night she's here, the next she's at her house. What is wrong with her?" Numbuh 1 yells

"She's been like this for days now, it can't just be a phase, it has to be something going on in her life." Numbuh 3 explains

"You may be right Numbuh 3, we have to find out" Numbuh 1 says

"HOW?! Every time we ask her she goes crazy and yells at us!" Numbuh 4 yells

"Well, we'll find a way, do any of you have any ideas?"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 look at each other, then back at Numbuh 1 and shrug

"What about you Numbuh 2?"

Numbuh 2 is face first in his bowl of cereal and snoring

*sigh* "So, we've got nothing, I'll be right back, just keep thinking of something"

Numbuh 1 then walks out of the room and leaves Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 to themselves

"Numbuh 2 is out cold" Numbuh 3 says

"Yeah, let's draw on him" Numbuh 4 says

"What? No we can't, that would be too mean" Numbuh 3 pleads

"But it would also be hilarious" Numbuh 4 says trying to convince Numbuh 3

"I don't know"

"C'mon Kuki, it'll be hilarious"

"...OK!"

"Quick, get a sharpie"

Numbuh 3 then runs into her room and comes back with a sharpie in her hand

"Alright give it to me" Numbuh 4 says as Numbuh 3 gives him the sharpie

Numbuh 4 then pulls Numbuh 2's head out of his cereal bowl and starts to draw on his face, he draws for awhile and then Numbuh 3 cuts in.

"CanI draw?!" She loudly asks

"Shhhh, be quiet" Numbuh 4 whispers

"Whoopsie, sorry, but can I have a turn" Numbuh 3 whispers back

"If you're quiet then you can draw on him" Numbuh 4 whispers as he hands the sharpie to Numbuh 3

Numbuh 3 then draws on him and laughs while doing it.

"Kuki..."

"Oops, sorry"

Numbuh 3 then continues to draw on him when Numbuh 1 walks back in carrying envelopes. Numbuh 1 takes his eyes off of the envelopes to look at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 who are standing still with their arms behind their backs and Numbuh 2 who is about to fall out of his chair.

"What are you two doing?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Nothin'" Numbuh 4 quickly says

"We were drawing on Numbuh 2's face!" Numbuh 3 says as she throws her arms in the air revealing the sharpie

"What?" Numbuh 1 says with surprise

"KUKI!" Numbuh 4 yells complaining

"Oopsies, was I not supposed to tell him?"

"No you weren't" Numbuh 4 angrily says

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"What are you gonna make us do Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asks, hoping Numbuh 1 just walks away

"Give me the sharpie" Numbuh 1 says

*Numbuh 3 then gives him the sharpie, Numbuh 1 then walks over to the unconscious and loud snoring Numbuh 2*

"This is how you humiliate someone" Numbuh 1 says as he starts to draw on Numbuh 2's face

"What are you..."

"Relax Numbuh 4, just watch and learn" Numbuh 1 says as he gets back to drawing

After about 15 minutes, Numbuh 1 backs away and says, "And there you have it"

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 then walk over to Numbuh 2 and look at his face and bust out laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Numbuh 2 then wakes up, "Wha... What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Numbuh 1 says

"Then what, what are they laughing at?" Numbuh 2 asks

"YOU'RE FACE!" Numbuh 3 yells as she and Numbuh 4 continue laughing

"What's wrong with my face?" Numbuh 2 asks as he gets up and runs into the bathroom

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T!" Numbuh 2 yells from the bathroom

Numbuh 3 and 4 continue laughing while rolling on the ground as Numbuh 1 then goes back to the envelopes he had in his hands earlier

"Mail call" Nubmuh 1 yells, he then looks through the mail when he sees something that catches his eye.

"hmmm" he then opens the envelope and inside is, an invitation. Numbuh 1 then reads it and his eyes grow huge after what he has just read.

"Oh no" He says

Numbuh 4 then gets up, still laughing, and asks, "What is it?"

"This is an invitation" Numbuh 1 says

"Yeah, so what?" Numbuh 4 asks

"This is an invitation to Abby's birthday party" Numbuh 1 says

"Oh yeah, her birthday is this week isn't it?" Numbuh 2 says as he walks out of the bathroom with some of the sharpie wiped off his face.

Numbuh 4 then starts laughing again when he sees Numbuh 2's face again.

"This isn't just any invitation, this is an invitation to Abby's... 13th birthday party!" Numbuh 1 dramatically says

***Transmission Interrupted***

**What will happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Denial

***Connection Re-established***

Numbuh 4 then stops laughing when he hears what Numbuh 1 has just said, "What did you say?"

"It's an invitation to Abby's 13th birthday party" Numbuh 1 says

"How can she be 13? That has to be a memo..." Numbuh 4 says

"You mean a typo?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Yeah, that too" Numbuh 4 responds

"Look, I..." Numbuh 2 is cut off by the laughter of Numbuh 3.

"What are you laughing at Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asks

"He still has that drawing on his face, HAHAHAHA"

"That's all you can think about?! At a time like this!" Numbuh 1 yells

"Oopsie, sorry, but I think Numbuh 4's right, it can't be true, Numbuh 5's our friend, she wouldn't lie to us." Numbuh 3 said

"You- you're right guys, it must be a mistake, Abby is turning 11 not 13." Numbuh 1 says in a high pitched tone

"But what if she is turning 13, think about it guys, she's acting just like a teenager" Numbuh 2 says throwing his hands in the air

"No, it.. it can't be" Numbuh 3 says

"Yeah, there's no way Numbuh 5 can be turning 13." Numbuh 4 trying to sound convincing

"Guys, listen to yourselves, you're just trying to convince yourself of something that might not even be true. I know Abby's our friend but if she really is..."

"Numbuh 2, as first in command, I am ordering you to SHUT UP!" Numbuh 1 screams, cutting off Numbuh 2

Numbuh 2 is left speechless, he can't believe one of his closest friends would lie to him for so long. And if that wasn't bad enough, when he finds out about it, his friends are in complete denial. It put him in a depressing mood.

Meanwhile, as Numbuh 2 goes to his room, he leaves a devastated Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3 who will agree with what anyone says at this point, and a mentally messed up Numbuh 4. All trying to convince one another, including themselves, that Numbuh 5 isn't about to turn 13.

"There's no way Numbuh 5 would lie to us about something like that, we're her bestest friends, we've been with her almost her entire life." Numbuh 4 says in a sped up tone.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon, Abby's acted like this before, remember when she took all of our homework and fed it to homework eating ware dogs?!" Numbuh 1 quickly asks

"Yeah, something like that has to be going on with her!" Numbuh 4 says loudly

"Maybe Numbuh 2 is right" Numbuh 3 says

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 just stare at her

"I mean just think about it, when we were attacked by Cree and the rest of those teenagers, she said that we did something to Numbuh 5, she could've easily been covering for her since Numbuh 5 would be about to join her in the teenagers. And she yells at us all the time now, she sounds more and more like a teenager." Numbuh 3 explains to them

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 just stand there in silence, it seems like they're just thinking about what they just heard Numbuh 3 say. When suddenly...

..."Hey ya'll, what ya' doing?" Says a voice from behind all of them.

**So what do you think, is Abby really about to turn 13? Or is something else just wrong with her? And who just asked them what they were doing? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Bugging the Room

**We now go back to the treehouse, where a familiar face has just entered the treehouse.**

"Hey ya'll, what ya' doing?"

"NOTHIN!" A frightened Numbuh 4 yells

"We uh weren't talking about anything at all" Numbuh 1 quickly says

"What is wrong with ya'll? You've been actin like this for weeks now. Numbuh 4 did you get into my stash of candy again? Because so help me if you did..."

"Relax Numbuh 5, they're just a little shocked because I told them what happened to one of the hamsters last night" Numbuh 3 says

"We did?" Numbuh 4 asks as Numbuh 1 elbows him in the ribs, "OW! I MEAN YEAH WE DID HAHAHAHA THAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY"

"Good job of not over-seliing Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 sarcastically mumbles

"Well, what happened? Numbuh 5 wants to know too." Numbuh 5 eagerly says

"Uh, well, it's kinda complicated to explain" Numbuh 3 says trying to stall to think of a story

"That's alright, I... I mean, Numbuh 5's got plenty of time to hang around this joint, baby"

_"This joint? When has she ever called the treehouse, a joint?"_ Numbuh 1 thought

"Well, um, ya see..." Just before Numbuh 3 can say anything else, Numbuh 2 walks out of the bathroom

"One of the hamsters jumped onto Numbuh 2's face and got scared, SO HE POOPED ALL OVER HIS FACE! HAHAHAHA" Numbuh 3 says as she starts & Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 start to bust out laughing.

Numbuh 5 then looks over to where Hoagie is standing and she sees some dark colored marks on his face and she starts to laugh as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU DUMB FOOOOL! HAHAHAHAHA"

Numbuh 2 just stands there for a while, he then finally says, "It's nice to see you too, Numbuh 5, can you tell us where you've been?"

After about 10 more minutes of laughing, and Numbuh 2 pouting, Numbuh 5 finally calms down and gets up, "I-I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"I SAID, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sure thing porkchop, but first Numbuh 5's gotta go to her room to make an important call, oh and by the way that hamster's stool on yo' face looks exactly like a..."

"HA-BLA-BLA That doesn't matter, can you please just tell me where you've been Abby? I've been worried sick about you"

"Calm down, dad, I've just been going around town doin' some of the things that I-Numbuh 5's gotta do, ok, see ya later suckas" Numbuh 5 says as she enters her room and slams the door shut.

But what Numbuh 5 doesn't know is that Numbuh 2 has planted a bug in her room so he can hear everything that goes on in Numbuh 5's room. As soon as Numbuh 5 shuts her door, Numbuh 2 runs to his room.

"Now where's he goin'?" Numbuh 4 asks

"I don't know, it must be important though, I've never seen Numbuh 2 run that fast ever" Numbuh 3 says as they all start to laugh again

Numbuh 2 eventually gets to his room, he quietly shuts the door behind him and goes over to his work station, where Joaquin is sleeping.

"C'mon, wake up Joaquin! I've got very important business to attend to!" Numbuh 2 says

Numbuh 2 hears his B.U.G.G.U.H. (Beckoned Under Goods Grasping Under Handles) going off, which is what Joaquin is sleeping on. Numbuh 2 knows he can't waste anymore time, so he pulls his B.U.G.G.U.H. from underneath Joaquin, which of course wakes Joaquin up, and puts it to his ear.

"I told you, there's nothin' that I can't do" he hears Numbuh 5 say

Numbuh 2 tries to listen closely to hear who Numbuh 5 is talking to, but instead he gets an ear full of hamster.

"Joaquin, What are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME!" Numbuh 2 then throws Joaquin off of his ear, "Joaquin, I'm sorry I woke you up, but I'm in an emergency situation, Numbuh 5 could be in serious trouble"

Joaquin eyes then pop up and he backs off, however Numbuh 2 already has missed out on the majority of the conversation, but he does ear the ending.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, Just watch out for the other's, ya understand? hehe, alright, it's official then, we do it tonight? Alright, can't wait, see ya then, Cap'n"

"Watch out for the others? Do it tonight? Captain? What the heck has Abby gotten herself into? Well, whatever it is, I'm finding out, tonight" Numbuh 2 says

**What is going on with Abby? Who was she talking to? What will Numbuh 2 find out? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Tonight

**We now go to later tonight, as Detective Hoagie is back on the case. We once again go to his point of view for this chapter.**

It was one of those nights again.

The night where I had to fake falling asleep again so I could follow Numbuh 5 to where she was running off to late at night.

This time, I actually heard her open the hatch to my aircraft to see if I was truly asleep. I guess she wasn't taking any chances, which only told me that this was gonna be something important.

She exited the exact same way she did the previous 2 times, tying blankets together and repelling out of her window in her room, I waited about 2 minutes before I climbed out of the treehouse and started to follow her. But I wasn't going to try to run with her this time, no, this time I came very prepared.

If you thought I was lucky the first time when I found my fly costume to fly back up to the treehouse undetected, then you'll be blown away by what happened this time. Since I had my fly costume in my room, I had my key to keeping up with Abby on this chase, however, since I had lost a few pounds, the straps were a little too loose. So it took me an extra minute to get them tight enough.

Once I was all set, I took off, flying at a pace where I would keep up with Abby, and at a height where she couldn't hear my wings flying back and forth. It was ingenious of me if I do say so myself. However it was kind of cold, actually REALLY cold. Colder than a serving of Nurse Claiborne's pink eye crust.

I didn't even think about wearing a jacket, and with the speed Abby has, it was pure torture for me to fly through the cold air at such speeds. I was so cold that I didn't even realize that Abby had stopped running. I looked down and saw an empty street. So I had to turn back, and for about 10 minutes, I had to search for Abby, and for a jacket because I was freezing!

After the longest 10 minutes ever, I eventually found Abby walking on a familiar piece of wood that I had seen before, but not for a long time. She was just standing there, minding her own business when a familiar face walked out onto the deck with her, a familiar face that I did not want to see her with. I listened closely to their conversation.

"So, Lassy, are we all set for the raid?"

"You know it baby, just one thing before we take off, ya got my payment for the rest of those documents that Abby sent ya?"

"I'll pay ye after we finish the job"

"Nah uh baby, pay up now or Abby walks out on the whole deal and takes her documents with her!"

"Oh you cursed children, all right here!"

*Numbuh 5 then gets handed a bag*

"Thanks, Sticky Bun"

Sticky Bun? Oh no! There's was only one person that Numbuh 5 would ever say that to...

Stickybeard.

"Alright Lassy, can we now ready the ship and get a sailin'?" Stickybeard asks

"Hey, you're the Cap'n, you do whatever you want"

"ARRGGG, Alright maties, to your positions!"

*A bunch of pirates then run out to the deck and the ship starts to move*

"To the candy shop! AHOY!"

"AHOY!" The crew responds back

*Numbuh 2 watches Numbuh 5 leave on Stickybeard's pirate ship and begins to cry, he then returns to the treehouse*

This was the toughest case I've ever had, I was gonna need backup on this one, a whole lot of backup

*The alarm starts to go off in the treehouse*

"What's the emergency Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asks

"It's Numbuh 5"

"Oh gee, what a surprise" Numbuh 4 sarcastically says

"No, this time I mean it guys. I know what's wrong with her..."

"Well..." Numbuh 1 says

"She's working with Stickybeard"

*Gasp*

*Gasp*

*Gasp*

"She's on his ship right now and they're heading for the candy shop"

"If they get to the candy shop, then they'll be no more candy for any of us!" Numbuh 4 shouts

"That's the only thing you can think of? What about Numbuh 5?!" Numbuh 2 yells in Numbuh 4's face

"Oh, yeah, uh, AND WE'VE GOTTA SAVE NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 4 yells

"Well then, Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 yells as they all head for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

I've got the best backup around.

**What will Numbuh's 1-4 do to stop Stickybeard and to save Numbuh 5? Does she even want to be saved? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Exposed

**We now go inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. where Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, and 4 are. Ready to go save Numbuh 5 from Stickybeard.**

"Numbuh 2, report"

"We're almost there captain, we're just a few blocks from Stickybeard's ship"

"Excellent, Numbuh 3 be prepared to put the ship in full defense mode, Stickybeard will surely fire upon us once he sees our ship"

"Well then let's just fire back at him"

"Negative Numbuh 4, we can't risk firing at Stickybeard's ship with Numbuh 5 on it."

"But she betrayed us! She's on his side now, why do we need her for?"

"Because she's still our friend and our teammate, do you really want to be the one that is responsible for covering her in strawberry ice cream and mustard sauce?"

"No"

"My point exactly"

"I can see his ship" Numbuh 2 yelled back

"Alright, Numbuh 3 put the ship in full defense mode"

"You've got it"

Numbuh 3 then puts the ship on full defense mode

*Meanwhile on Stickybeard's ship*

"Captain, I see something"

"What do ya see?"

"It's a ship"

"A ship? Drat, it must be those blasted kids next door, no worries though, we have one of their own right here"

"Captain, should I fire?"

"No you imbecile! We're not supposed to take them out, remember?"

*Back on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.*

"They're not firing?" Numbuh 2 asked

"I guess we just intimidated them" Numbuh 3 cheerfully said

"Something's up" Numbuh 1 said to himself

"Ya think we should go onto their ship?" Numbuh 4 asked

"No way, that's exactly what they want us to do, that's probably why they're not firing at us" Numbuh 2 yells

"Get ready everyone" Numbuh 1 yells

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"To go onto the ship"

"WHAT? Are you insane Numbuh 1? That's exactly what they want us to do" Numbuh 2 yelled

"Trust me Numbuh 2, we'll be fine, you stay here to fly the ship when we return"

"OH NO! I'm going with you guys" Numbuh 2 yells

"What are you..." Numbuh 4 says before he's interrupted

"Numbuh 5 is down there, and we all need to get her back" Numbuh 2 yells, "You guys go now, I'll land the ship and follow you"

"You heard the kid, let's go" Numbuh 1 yells to his team as Numbuh's 1, 3, and 4 all repel down to Stickybeard's ship

Numbuh's 1, 3 and 4 all land on Stickybeard's ship with no problems, but when they start to look around, they don't see anybody.

"It's quiet" Numbuh 4 said

"Yeah, maybe 3 quiet" Numbuh 3 said

*Numbuh 4 facepalms himself*

"Stay alert team, Stickybeard never leaves his ship for too long, he's must be nearby."

The team looks around Stickybeard's ship, but no one seems to be on board.

"Did you guys find anything?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Nothin' there's no one on here" Numbuh 4 says

"Well I found some of those rainbow monkey gummy bears that are so hard to find" Numbuh 3 says cheerfully

"Numbuh 3, where did you find those?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Down in that hatch" Numbuh 3 says with rainbow monkey gummy bears in her mouth

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 look at each other and run to the hatch, opening it and climbing down

"Wow, look at ll this candy, I bet there's enough to give you 24 cavities in here" Numbuh 4 says

"Stay focused Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 says

"Oh, I'm focused alright, focused on getting all of these jawbreakers and sour worms!" Numbuh 4 then goes digging through the candy

"Numbuh 4, get up now, that's an order!"

"Oh c'mon Numbuh 1, gimme one more minute"

"You should listen to him, squirt" A voice says

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 then freeze.

After about 10 minutes, Numbuh 3 is just sitting on the deck of Stickybeard's ship alone.

"They're probably eating all of the candy down there, they might have a bamillion cavities, I've gotta go check on them"

Numbuh 3 then opens the hatch and climbs down into it.

"Did you guys find anymore rainbow monkey gummy bears?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Well that's weird, they're not here, but there's still all of this candy, AHHH!" Numbuh 3 screams as she is grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark part of the ship's hatch.

Stickybeard and his crew walk out of the Villains Grocery Store with tons of bags in their hands.

"Argh, I hope that lassy thanks us for all of this we be doin' for her lately" Stickybeard says carrying 2 bags

They get back onto the ship.

"Where is that lassy anyway?"

"Right here, Stickybun" Numbuh 5 then comes into sight wearing pirate clothing with a red bandana on to replace her red hat.

"Say, you're lookin' more and more like one of me own crew members" Stickybeard says

"Yep, so did ya get the stuff?"

"Argh, of course we did, so do we now have a fair trade?"

"Of course Stickybun, it's been..." Numbuh 5 is cut off by a familiar voice

"...A real travesty"

A chubby boy then jumps down from the top of Stickybeard's ship down to the deck.

"So, it's finally come down to this huh Abby?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Hoagie, you always were sneakin' around my business a little too much, and it looks like you told the rest of the team too, didn't ya?" Abby asks

"You know? Hey, where are they anyway?"

"Nuuuummmmmmbbbbbbuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh Twwwwoooooo" 3 monotone voices say at the same time

Numbuh 2 then looks over his shoulder to see 3 zombies. Numbuh 1 was twitching, Numbuh 3 looked drowsy, and Numbuh 4 looked vicious and ready to attack.

*Gulp* "Um, guys?" Numbuh 2 asked with a terrified tone in his voice.

"That's right Hoagie, the others have turned on you, and have been transformed into meat eating zombies" Numbuh 5 then whispers into Numbuh 2's ear, "And when I say meat, I mean MEAT, and you're the perfect meal for them all"

"Eeep" Numbuh 2 lets out

The three zombies then walk closely to Numbuh 2 and back him up into a corner

"Um, c'mon guys, it's me, it's your pal Hoagie, you guys can remember me, even if you are meat eating, blood sucking zombies"

The three of them then jump and Numbuh 2 screams, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then after a few seconds of silence, there's laughter, lots of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Numbuh 2 then opens his eyes and sees Numbuh's 1, 3, 4, and 5 laughing and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes

Numbuh 2 is now totally confused, "Wha-But-I-You-They-He-She-We..."

The others continue to laugh

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Numbuh 2 yells

"You fool, we totally scared the livin' crap out of you" Numbuh 5 says as she is still laughing

"You should've seen the look on your face Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 says

"Yeah, it was all like AHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA" Numbuh 3 says impersonating Numbuh 2

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on!" Numbuh 2 yells

"Relax Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 says as he gets up wiping the tears from his eyes, "It was just a prank"

"What?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 totally got you" Numbuh 4 said

"Don't lie, Numbuh 5 got all of ya" Numbuh 5 says

"But we all thought that you were turning 13 because of the way you were acting around us." Numbuh 2 says to Numbuh 5

"That was all apart of the prank, Numbuh 5 went to all the trouble in the world to pull this prank off, but it was totally worth it.:

"But what about you hanging out with Stickybeard?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Well, Numbuh 5 told Stickybun about my prank idea, and he decided to go along with it"

"Aye, I may be out to destroy ye Kids Next Door, but ole' Stickybeard and his crew will never back away from a good prank"

"AYE!" Stickybeard's crew shouts

"But, what about the invitation to your 13th birthday party?" Numbuh 2 asks

"My 13th birthday party?"

"Yeah, it says right here" Numbuh 2 pulls out the invitation from his pocket

Numbuh 5 then reads it and shakes her head, "That's not my invitation, that's Abby Jenkins'"

"Abby Jenkins?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Yeah, ya know, Muffy Jenkins' sister, she's turning 13, why would you ever think that Numbuh 5 would use yellow and orange on her invitation you fool?"

"But what about Cree? She attacked us and said that you came home complaining about how we did something to you."

"Oh yeah, Numbuh 5 forgot about that, well I faked out Cree and told her that so she would believe me and be apart of the prank without her even knowing about it, wait she attacked you guys?"

They all shook their heads.

"Ooh, Cree you've done it this time."

"And I saw you give Stickybeard some pieces of paper, what were they?" Numbuh 2 asks

"My plans, dummy" Numbuh 5 says

"But what does Stickybeard have in the bag?" Numbuh 2 asks

"My grocery shoppin' ya ignorant scallywag, the ole' lassy and I agreed that if I went with her on her prank, then she'd let me do my grocery shoppin' without any of ye Kids Next Door interferin'"

"But why were you guys dressed as zombies?"

"Well before you got here, Numbuh 5 scared us too, but she then she realized that you weren't with us, so she told us to dress like zombies to scare you as well" Numbuh 1 says

"Yeah, and you were so scared!" Numbuh 3 says

"Yeah Numbuh 2, you looked like you pee'd your pants" Numbuh 4 says

Numbuh 2's jaw just drops

"What?" Numbuh 5 asks

"You took all of this time, just to plan a prank?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Yep, and it was totally worth it." Numbuh 5 says with a smile on her face

"C'mon team, let's get home, it's pretty late" Numbuh 1 says

"Yeah, I'm really tired" Numbuh 3 says

"Alright, thanks again Stickybun for helpin' me" Numbuh 5 says as she and Stickybeard shake hands

"You're welcome young lassy, now go get some rest before we attack ye Kids Next Door!" Stickybeard yells

Numbuh 5 laughs and runs to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

They're all inside and the ship takes off, when...

"Come in Sector V, Come in Sector V" A voice says on the radio

"What is it Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 asks

"Mr. Boss is attacking Sector J's treehouse, can you handle it? Every other sector is asleep" Numbuh 362 asks

Numbuh 1 then looks at everyone who smirks and nods their heads

"Sure thing sir, we're on it" Numbuh 1 says

"So, Numbuh 5, this wouldn't happen to be another prank would it?" Numbuh 2 asks

"Hehe, nope, not this time" Numbuh 5 says

"Step on it Numbuh 2, we've gotta hurry" Numbuh 1 says

"Roger that Captain"

**End Transmission.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
